1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sleeping devices intended to position and protect an infant during sleep. More particularly, the present invention provides a device intended to position and protect an infant during sleep from the danger of a sleeping adult rolling over upon the child and causing injury thereby. Additionally, the present invention is provided with notification means to alert a sleeping adult that the child is in danger, or, alternatively, to alert an adult that the child has awakened.
2. Description of Related Art
There is little quite so satisfying to a new parent as to rest with a newborn child. This activity allows the parent to bond with the newborn child and generally enhances the parent-child relationship from a very early age. It, thus, has been the practice throughout history for parents to sleep alongside of their infant children. It has been well documented, however, that this practice is detrimental, and sometimes deadly, for the infant child. There have been numerous instances, for example, wherein a sleeping parent has rolled over upon the child, thereby unknowingly suffocating the child. Oftentimes, the infant is seriously injured by the weight of the sleeping adult.
It has been further recognized that certain sleeping positions are better suited for the health and safety of the child. In fact, studies have suggested that the position of a sleeping infant may be one factor contributing to Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, commonly known as SIDS. Certain studies have indicated that it is most healthful for an infant child to sleep in a propped position upon its side, rather than upon its back or stomach.
Additionally, it has long been the practice of parents to place various barriers, including pillows or cloth rolls, alongside of an infant child. These barriers are intended to constrain the movement of the infant and to further prevent the infant from rolling off of a bed or changing table and, thereby, injuring itself. These barriers, however, may present a suffocation hazard to the infant if the infant pushes his nose into the soft barrier.
In recognition of one or more of the above-referenced hazards, various devices have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,808 to Irby and U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,142 to Bruning disclose infant restraining devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,513 to Welch discloses an infant head protector, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,865 to Stotler discloses an infant nestling barrier. U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,748 to Garrison et al. discloses an infant side support sleeping device. Although exemplary of the relevant art, none of these devices successfully has provided a solution to the varied problems noted above.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an infant protective safety support device capable of constraining and supporting the infant child in a recommended sleeping position, while providing a means of warning a sleeping adult that (s)he is about to contact or roll over upon the infant. It would be further desirable to awaken the sleeping adult before (s)he contacts or rolls over upon the infant so as to prevent injury to the infant. It would also be desirable to warn the adult without awakening the infant. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a device capable of notifying an adult, who may not be present in the room, that the infant has awakened and is moving about. It is, therefore, to these ends that the present invention has been developed.